


i love yous

by purplerosed



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, he also says i love you for the first time, joshua is reflecting, just a short little self indulgent piece bc i love 95 line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerosed/pseuds/purplerosed
Summary: three bodies pressed against each other, long limbs tangled together. the sounds of distant traffic and soft breathing fill the otherwise quiet room.





	i love yous

     Three bodies pressed against each other, long limbs tangled together. The sounds of distant traffic and soft breathing fill the otherwise quiet room.

     The youngest boy lays awake, tucked in between his two boyfriends, warm and comfortable. He thinks about how he ended up here. Just two years ago he was on the plane from L.A to Seoul, ready to start a new chapter of his life. Two months later he met the duo, and they instantly became his best friends. A year later they sat him down in their living room and confessed their feelings, and after a week of thinking and research, he joined their relationship. It took some getting used to, but they promised to go at a pace he was comfortable with, that they were _all_ comfortable with, and everything eventually clicked into place.

     Joshua smiles at the memory. He didn’t plan on finding one boyfriend in Seoul, let alone two.

     “Shua?” A soft voice whispers. He already knows it’s Jeonghan, but the nickname would prove it too. It’s Jeonghan’s favorite thing to call him. He carefully shifts so he’s facing him, without waking Seungcheol up.

     “How did you know i’m awake?”

     “You weren’t snoring.”

     Joshua lets out a light chuckle as Jeonghan wriggles closer, laying his head against his chest. Joshua cards his fingers through the older boy’s bleached hair.

     “What are you doing awake?” Joshua keeps his voice soft, aware of their boyfriend sleeping on the other side of the bed.

     “I woke up a few minutes ago, couldn’t fall back asleep.” Jeonghan’s voice is muffled by Joshua’s shirt. He hums in response, closing his eyes for a second, thinking once again.

     When he first met his two boys, he immediately clicked with Jeonghan. While they were an inseparable trio, he just felt the closest with Jeonghan first. It still didn’t take long for he and Seungcheol to form the same close bond. Neither of his boyfriends know that he did crush on Jeonghan early on, before realizing he had feelings for them both. The two boys laying next to him really do mean the world to him.

     Joshua feels the boy shift, and he opens his eyes to see Jeonghan looking up at him.

     “What are you thinking about?” The blonde asks.

     Joshua smiles, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Us.” He replies simply, and in the dark he can make out the smile on Jeonghan’s lips. He hears some shuffling on the other side of him, and then feels an arm drape over his waist and a face nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

     “Why are you two awake at this hour?” Seungcheol says, his words almost lost against Joshua’s neck. He finds himself smiling again.

     “You don’t even know what hour it is Cheol.”

     Joshua laughs at Jeonghan’s response. “Why are you awake? Hear me thinking about you?”

     “Always.”

     The three of them end up moving around to make a more suitable ‘midnight snuggle’ position, Joshua remaining in the middle. Joshua loves being in the middle whenever they cuddle, and he usually is. Being between his boyfriends makes him feel safe, as dumb as that may sound. He feels like nothing can hurt him when he’s between them. He yawns, a wave of sudden sleepiness coming over him.

     He glances at his boyfriends with tired eyes and feels his heart swell. He loves them. He hasn’t told them that, but he does. Every night before bed they tell him they love him, and he always feels bad for not saying it back no matter how much they insist it’s okay and for him to take his time. But now, it hits him. He loves them.

     A smile creeps onto his lips, and he laughs at himself. He’s known he loves them, and in this moment it’s concrete, he feels ready to let them know.

     “What’s so funny Shua?” Jeonghan asks, he and Seungcheol both looking at him. Joshua smiles wider, pressing a quick peck to each of their lips.

     “Nothing. I just love you both.” His voice is barely above a whisper. It’s easy to say those three words now, in the comfort of the night as he’s on the cusp of sleep, his eyes fluttering shut.

     He feels the two bodies next to him shift, and when he re-opens his eyes they’re both looking down at him, the biggest grins on their faces.

     “You love us?” Jeonghan asks, his voice giddy with excitement.

     “Yeah, I do. I think I have for a bit now.”

     Joshua is knocked breathless as Seungcheol suddenly flops on top of him, smiling madly. He kisses him, but the kiss doesn’t last long as Jeonghan whines next to them. When Seungcheol breaks from Joshua, his lips are immediately replaced by Jeonghan’s.

     When Jeonghan pulls away, he and Seungcheol both continue pressing kissing all over his face, making Joshua squirm and giggle. When they stop, Joshua is sure his face is as red as a tomato. “I want to say the L word again, but I don’t think my heart can handle another kiss attack.” He giggles again, and his two boyfriends join in. Once they’re settled back into a position suitable for sleep, Joshua gives each of them a quick peck on the cheek.

     “I really do love you both.” He says, sighing contently.

     “We love you too.” Jeonghan replies, and Seungcheol hums in agreement. “A lot.”

     With that, the trio fall back asleep, and in the morning Joshua wakes them up with sweet kisses and i love you’s.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first upload! i’ve had this sitting unfinished in my docs for a while, so i finally finished and (barely) edited it. it’s definitely not great but if i don’t post it now i never will hhh
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
